


Stuck

by needleyecandy



Series: Silly September [4]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Customers, Crack, IKEA, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in IKEA overnight, Loki just wants to sleep. Thor has a different plan entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> From [a tumblr prompt.](http://theappleppielifestyle.tumblr.com/post/118268956516/i-got-in-my-car-and-you-were-sleeping-in-the)
> 
> Enjoy!

" _Let's do it in the bathroom_ , you said. _We've got plenty of time_ , you said." 

"I thought we did! And you can't say it wasn't good. It was really good." 

Loki sighed. "Fine, it was good." 

" _Really_ good," Thor corrected. 

"Yes. It was _really_ good. And now it's _really_ bad that we're stuck in here overnight." 

"Are you kidding? This is going to be so much fun." 

"How is any of it fun? I've been up since five for work, and I wanted to sleep in tomorrow, but they'll be back all bright and Scandinavian-people early and it's going to suck." 

“Scandinavian-people early?” Thor said, laughing. 

Loki scowled. “There's that whole reputation of them being really efficient. It makes me think they must be morning people." 

"Then let's just stay up and go to bed in the morning when we get home." 

"That is even worse. Being awake for twenty-six hours straight? You've lost it, Thor." 

"They have a cafe. We'll make coffee. Come on! Remember that book you liked when we were little? The kids who ran away and went to live at the Met?" 

"Yeah," Loki said grudgingly. 

"You finally have the same chance! Please, Loki, it'll be so fun." 

"That was the Met, not IKEA. And I specifically remember them _sleeping_ in the display beds." Loki sounded no less surly, but there was something in his eyes that said he was softening. 

"Because they had loads of time. We have one night, so let's make the best of it," Thor said. "Want me to go make coffee?" 

"Fine," Loki sighed. 

It was more work than Thor had expected; everything had been entirely disassembled and left in a huge vat of sterilizing solution, had Thor had to rummage through it quite a bit before he found what he needed. At last, though, he had the coffeemaker burbling away. While it ran, he dug through the freezer until he found where they kept the apple cake. Loki liked it, and Thor suspected that a sweet to go with the coffee would not be amiss. After a moment's thought, he pulled out a slice for himself as well. He also found the custard topping that he hated and Loki loved, and after he had the cake warm, gave Loki both their helpings of sauce. 

"I'm really good at this," Thor said as he set two trays down on the table where Loki sat glaring out the window at the night sky. 

"Congratulations," Loki said acidly. He couldn't help being mollified by the snack, though; Thor could _see_ his mood improving with each bite of cake and every sip of coffee. 

"Better?" Thor asked when they were done. Loki rolled his eyes, which Thor took to mean _yes_. "Let's go have some fun." 

Loki grumbled as Thor took his hand and dragged him out to the showrooms. "Oh good, you've changed your mind," he said when he realized where Thor was leading him. 

"Nope!" Thor said, snatching the pillows from one of the beds and tossing one to his brother. "Just try and catch me!" 

Loki made a face at his back and followed half-heartedly. He wandered through dining rooms, the way Thor had disappeared, with no luck. He was halfway through living rooms when the back of his head was unceremoniously thwonked, knocking him forwards. He narrowed his eyes and whirled, his own pillow slapping right into Thor's face. 

"Good one, brother!" Thor called cheerfully as he launched himself over a drab sectional. Loki jumped up onto the cushion and then onto the back, letting his momentum knock it over and carry him down to the floor with it. 

Loki's utter disregard for the displays made it easier for him to catch Thor than for Thor to catch him. It was very satisfying, taking swing after swing at Thor. Very satisfying indeed, that is, until Loki's pillow, having taken greater abuse, burst open in a shower of feathers, leaving Loki both disarmed and very messy. 

Thor got two more good whallops in before casting his own pillow aside. "I have another idea," he said. 

"Really," Loki answered, trying to sound at once uninterested and unwinded. 

"Remember when Mother told us we were too big to jump on the beds anymore?" 

Loki's eyes lit up. It truly had been unfair that the game had been forbidden to them at the same time; Loki had been taller than Thor, despite being younger, and Thor got a good year more of bed-jumping out of life than Loki had. From the look on his face, Thor was right in guessing that Loki couldn't resist. 

"We should take our shoes off," Thor said as they wandered among the mattress section, testing the largest beds to see which would be best for jumping. 

"Why stop there?" Loki asked. "Think about all those stupid teenager movies where the girls all jump on the bed in their underwear. Boys are robbed." 

"Except for income inequality, health issues, and a myriad other forms of sociocultural oppression, even before you start properly addressing intersectionality," Thor said. 

"Well obviously, except for those." 

"Also, I think those scenes _were_ for boys." 

"You know what I mean!" Loki snapped. "I just want to jump on the bed in my underwear." 

"Not saying no," Thor grinned, tugging his shirt off. 

First they jumped up and down on one bed holding hands. Then they made a game of jumping from bed to bed, where they were frogs leaping between lilypads and avoiding the alligators that lurked on the floor below. Then it was back to holding hands, and Loki wasn't even pretending to be irritated anymore. His cheeks were flushed pink with exertion and his eyes shone as they laughed together. 

"I am thirsty," Thor said at last. "Let's go get some of that lingonberry drink." 

"All right," Loki agreed. They had to wander around a while to find where they had left their clothes. "How many kinds of berries are there that we don't usually get to eat, do you think?" he asked idly. 

"Tons, probably. If it weren't for here, I'd never know lingonberries existed. I bet there's way more." 

"Yeah. You're probably right," Loki agreed. 

The drink was too sweet to really be refreshing but too good not to drink it. "What should we do now?" Thor asked as they nursed their second round. Loki's lips were pursed around his straw and his cheeks hollowed a little as he sucked, and Thor's heart gave a flutter. 

"You know how all their stuff assembles pretty much the same way?" 

"Yeah..." 

"Let's open a bunch of boxes and make frankenfurniture." 

Thor's grin nearly reached his ears. "Perfect." 

He _knew_ he had been right to disable the loudspeaker in the restroom. 


End file.
